1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a filler device sub-assembly, and more particularly, to a filler device sub-assembly, which among other things, substantially precludes air and/or other matter from undesirably entering an associated container upon and/or prior to filling of the same and/or which facilitates reliable uncapping, capping, and/or recapping of the container.
2. Background Art
Filling assemblies for use in association with filler devices have been known in the art for years and are the subject of numerous patents including: U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,683; U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,844; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,151; U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,552; U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,253; U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,882; U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,833; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,381; U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,498; U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,054; U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,658; U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,734; U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,639; EP Pat. No. 568,121 A1; and EP Pat. No. 554,951 A1. While the above-identified fill assemblies have become commercially available for use in association with filler devices, problems associated with precluding air and/or other undesirable matter from entering an associated container before filling as well as uncapping, capping, and/or recapping at an operatively acceptable speed remain largely problematic. In addition, problems associated with replacing a stock or common cap associated with a pre-filled and/or pre-capped container with a different, specialized cap have been identified.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reliable, filler device sub-assembly for use in association with any one of a number of filler devices, including rotary fillers, which remedies the detriments and/or complications associated with conventional filler assemblies known in the art.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.
The present invention is directed to a filler device sub-assembly comprising: (a) a first cap gripping arm and a second cap gripping arm, wherein each of the first and second cap gripping arms include a second end, and wherein the second ends of the first and second cap gripping arms cooperatively define a cap retaining region; (b) a pivot opening associated with each of the first and second cap gripping arms, wherein the first and second cap gripping arms are pivotable about the pivot opening; and (c) means for guiding a cap into the cap retaining region, wherein the cap guiding means facilitates outward pivoting of at least one of the first and second cap gripping arms by a cap which results in directing a cap into the retaining region toward retention thereof.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the cap guiding means further includes an extending surface associated with at least one of the first and second cap gripping arms, wherein the extending surface facilitates the outward pivoting of the associated cap gripping arm upon contact by a cap. In this embodiment, each of the first and second cap gripping arms may include an extending surface.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, each second end of the first and second cap gripping arms is configured so that the defined retaining region substantially matches the configuration of a cap.
In yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the filler device sub-assembly further comprises means for biasing each of the first and second cap gripping arms toward each other. In this embodiment, the biasing means may comprise at least one spring attached to each of the first and second cap gripping arms.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the filler device sub-assembly further includes means for sensing at least one of the presence or absence of a cap within the holding region. In this embodiment, the sensing means may comprise a proximity sensor.
In accordance with the present invention, the filler device sub-assembly may further comprise: (a) a first rim gripping arm and a second rim gripping arm, wherein each of the first and second rim gripping arms include a second end, and wherein the second ends of the first and second rim gripping arms cooperatively define a rim retaining region, and further wherein the first and second rim gripping arms are pivotable about the pivot opening and; (b) means for guiding a rim of a container into the rim retaining region, wherein the rim guiding means facilitates outward pivoting of at least one of the first and second rim gripping arms by a rim of a container which results in directing the rim of a container into the rim retaining region toward retention thereof.
The present invention is also directed to a filler device sub-assembly comprising: (a) a first rim gripping arm and a second rim gripping arm, wherein each of the first and second rim gripping arms include a second end, and wherein the second ends of the first and second rim gripping arms cooperatively define a rim retaining region; (b) a pivot opening associated with each of the first and second rim gripping arms, wherein the first and second rim gripping arms are pivotable about the pivot opening; and (c) means for guiding a rim of a container into the rim retaining region, wherein the rim guiding means facilitates outward pivoting of at least one of the first and second rim gripping arms by a rim of a container which results in directing the rim of a container into the retaining region toward retention thereof.
In another aspect of the invention, the invention comprises a filler device sub-assembly for filling a container with product. The container includes an inner surface, an inner volume, a rim and a cap. The sub-assembly comprises means for retaining a rim of a container, means for substantially sealing rim and means for manipulating the cap. The substantial sealing means substantially seals at least one of the product and a portion of the inner surface of the container against a rim of the container, to, in turn, substantially preclude the ingress to and egress from the volume of the container. The manipulating means manipulates the cap of the container, to in turn, remove the cap from the rim of the container, and, to re-engage the cap onto the rim of the container. The removal and re-engagement of the cap occurs when the substantial sealing means actively substantially seals the volume of the container.
The present invention is also directed to a filler device sub-assembly having a means for manipulating a cap. The cap manipulating means includes a rotation post, first and second cap gripper arms and a cam. The rotation post includes a follower attached thereto. The first and second cap gripper arms are capable of retaining the cap in a gripped orientation. The first and second cap gripper arms are pivotally associated with the rotation post. The cam is associated with the follower such that the cam actuates the follower to, in turn, impart rotation of the rotation post and associated cap gripper arms a predetermined arcuate distance upon movement of the rotation post in either of a substantially upward and substantially downward movement.
In another aspect of the invention, the cam may include an upper cam portion and a lower cam portion. The cam actuates the follower. In turn, the cam through the follower imparts rotation of the rotation post and associated cap gripper arms a predetermined arcuate distance upon movement of the rotation post in one of substantially upward and substantially downward movement. Subsequently, the cam imparts rotation of the rotation post a further predetermined arcuate distance in the same direction upon movement of the rotation post in the other of the substantially upward and substantially downward movement. As a result, continued upward and downward movement directs the rotation post through a full circular rotation.